Episode 7185 (18th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Priya tells David that Rakesh is jealous of him. Sam is nervous as Rachel is determined to have it out with Jai today after Sam's revelation that Jai kidnapped Charity. Robert tells Chas and Aaron that he is moving back in with Chrissie. Aaron tells Robert that he is in denial over being gay and insists another guy will come along in the future. Ross insists to Debbie that he managed to talk Charlie down. Cain is suspicious as he watches the pair talk. Rachel refuses to leave Archie with Jai at Amba's party, insisting that he's not safe after what Jai did to Charity. Lachlan and Chrissie return from a counselling session. Lachlan blackmails Robert, wanting his laptop back. Jai forces Rachel to go to the factory with him, claiming there's a problem, but Sam is wary. Kerry complains about Dan obsessing over his business course but is irked when she is mocked by Brenda and Bernice. Rachel tells Jai that she wants full control of Archie's life, lying that she is prepared to sacrifice Sam and report him to the police if necessary. David thanks Rakesh after hearing the police aren't taking action against him and he and Alicia can proceed with their plans for Portugal. Rakesh realises that he has overreacted when David tells him there is nothing between him and Priya. A composed Jai takes Rachel by surprise and locks her in the freezer. Sam gets suspicious when Rishi receives a text from Jai saying he and Rachel might be a while and dashes off. Cain is intrigued to later clock Ross jogging. Rakesh apologises to Priya for his jealousy. He asks her to move in and proposes to her. She is taken aback briefly but accepts. David watches them together. Sam arrives to hear a panicked Rachel banging on the door of freezer as Jai tosses him the key to unlock the door. He tells Rachel he wants his name on Archie's birth certificate and that if she ever tries to blackmail him again, she'll find out exactly what he's capable of. He warns Sam to watch his back with her. Lachlan forces Robert into broaching the subject of his laptop to Chrissie but she insists it's too soon and is annoyed that he isn't backing her. Kerry decides she wants to follow in Dan's footsteps and better herself. Lachlan forces Robert to let him use his laptop when Chrissie refuses to return his. Jai refuses to return Archie to Rachel telling Sam he's keeping him overnight. Rachel considers calling the police. Sam quizzes her on what Jai's warning to watch his back meant but she tells him Jai's trying to turn him against her. She tells him she wants them to both leave the village with Samson and Archie - tomorrow. Sam is forced to agree but isn't keen. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Car park and freezer *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes